generation_fufandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Brief overview of technological advacements as introduction. Fusion Power "Fusion power" refers to the net energy produced as a result of the nuclear fusion process. For the popular space music band, see: "F.U.sionPower " Fusion power refers to the modern day production of energy through a nuclear fusion reaction. As of the year 2113, the International Energy Agency estimates that 97% of all energy is produced through fusion, the other 3% being accounted for by solar, tide, and wind energy, as well as fossil fuels such as coal and petroleum sold on the Black Market. Fusion power is regarded by many as a technological achievment unparalleled in the history of humankind, responsible for a whole array of other milestones, such as the elimination of world hunger through energy intensive aquaponics. It is also widely believed to have been the solution to the global climate change problem of the 20th and 21st century. 'History' Usable net energy production through fusion was believed impossible by academia during the 20th and early 21st century, however, with aggressive government funding brought about by the ever increasing threat of climate change, key breakthroughs were made during the 30s and the 40s that set fusion power as the most viable alternative to fossil fuels, which had been officially outlawed following the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change's decision to gradually phase out the production and use of fossiel fuels. Many historians state that the illegalization of fossil fuels was due to public pressure on governments to act after the 2024 Floridian Exile which left millions displaced by climate change related flooding, however scholars of the revisionist neo-conservative school argue that the I.P.C.C.'s decision was due to lobby pressure from renewable energy corporations, who sought to monopolize the energy market. Regardless, both camps of historians agree that in the following two decades, a fierce and bitter battle was fought between fusion and "green" renewable energy, though there was also a small but vocal minority who favored conventional fission nuclear power (mainly the French, whose president famously said after losing the 2034 World Cup to Japan: : “We may not have Sekiya's lightning ball control, but we have the new Generation IV reactors. Viva la France!" : (The president later resigned after the Generation IV Reactor Mix Up of 2035 in which France's national supply of cigarettes was contaminated by radioactive fallout, resulting in severe annoyance and an economic recession out of spite) Though fusion power suffered severe setbacks in the 40s, with extreme Green Peace groups sabotaging fusion power plants, most notably in the Ghana Cape Coast Incident in which over 200 died, by the year 2050, fusion power was commercially superior to "green" renewable energy sources in yuan per killowat, and had come out the victor in the energy war. With the halfway point of the 21st century just passed, the Fusion Age began, and Generation Fu was born. Throughout the 50s, 60s, and 70s, further innovations continued to be made in the area of fusion power, spurned by the investment of the billionaire utopianist society Eden Again, until energy and electricity became ubiquotous, free, and unlimited. Following the Lazy Anarchist Movement of the 80s, there was also a push to make fusion reactors small, safe and able to be integrated into any device requiring electricity, thereby making such a device entirely independent of non-local electricity. To this effect, as of the year 2113, many devices no longer require non-local electricity, powered by small, friendly nuclear batteries marketed as "everlasting". Citizens around the globe and many on Mars admit that this is indeed the case, however, all devices powered by such batteries have the curious tendency to smell like French cheese, a now extint and regrettable food stuff that enjoyed some popularity in the early 17th and 21st century. Transporation In the globalized, Fusion Age world of Generation Fu, transporation is ever important, from hyperfast movement of goods across oceans and below the Earth to the solar sail technology that allows colonists and elderly retired to reach Mars in a month. Major advancements in the technology of transportation are long distance vaccum tunnels, the fusion engine, and the mass production of personal submarines, hellicopters, and amphibio-aerial hybrid cars. Forays have been made into off-track levitation technology, but as of 2113, the progress has been limited to consumer hoverboards and scooters. 'Local' Modern travel at the local level is the slowest and most dangerous. In cars, through a combination of GPS, limited AI, and a wireless synchornization with a driver's Contacts, the individual can select varying degrees of control of the figurative "steering wheel", which modern cars no longer have a physical representation of, the legislation allowing this succssfully having gone into effect after the World Court case of United Taxi Drivers v. Honda Motor Company, Ltd. As dramatic are the mechanical feature changes in the last century, some of which are the substitution of forward-backward wheels with gyroscropic balls capable of 360 degree mobility, the replacement of the gas tank with a local fusion reactor, and the elimination of all windows with ultra-durable Digital Glass, which allows a 360 panoramic view of outside of the vehicle while also being six times stronger than the previously used, lamminated, annealed glass, saving countless of lives in car crashes. Accidents are, however, extremely rare due to hypersensitive automatic break control, which can be toggled on or off depending on the user's preference. To this date, there have been only three cases of accidents when the automatic break control was engaged, none of which were fatal. The majority of taxi services in cities have dissapeared due to the advances in AI technology and automated driving, and the niche of public transportation has been filled by an increase in semi-automated busses and levitating magnet trains, both of which have drivers who operate the vehicles in a similar joint manner with AI and GPS as an individual does an automobile. The slow, idle and companion-rich experience of public transportation is emphasized, to give individuals a reason to choose public transportation over private, to meet new people, to see new sights, and to spend a day of which thanks to modern medicine and robotics, they now have many upon many. Another form of personal transport are off-rail hoverboards and hoverscooters, but due to their inability to travel across terrain not containing substances able to be magnetized for levitation, they are not widespreadlly used, and as such, research and funding of them is not heavy. There is also a public image of hover technology as "outdated" and "so 20th century", acclaimed Harvard sociologist Joe Sekiya (son of Jun Sekiya, hero of the 2034 World Cup) saying: : "There is an inherent desire in all generations to defy what the last generation has thought of as "cool". As hover technology was popularized by the 2014 re-make of Back to the Future (which by the way, was horrible), it is only natural that the current generation, Generation Fu goes against the previous one. For example, one might even look at the term I used: "cool". Now, this was the late 20th and early 21st century equivalent of how modern youth say "lukewarm" to indicate that something is good, pleasing, and has merit, or some sort of a redeeming quality. In the same way the previous generation thought it was lukewarm to say cool instead of "groovy" (a 20th century term), the current generation think it is lukewarm to say lukewarm instead of cool. It's all very confusing stuff, you have to go to Harvard to understand it." : (For more on the Sekiya Hypothesis, see: Harvard University. For more on Harvard University, see: Ghanaian Institutions of Higher Learning and/or Re-location of the Ivy League to West Africa ) Personal submarines, hellicoptors and amphibio-aerial hybrid cars are widely availible, and are affordably priced for anybody who has an interest in buying one, due to the Great Luxurization pushed forward by the billionaire utopianist society Eden Again in the late 90s, however though many own such vehicles, they are not seen as efficient methods of transportation and are only used occasionally for recreation. Specialized, highly durable versions of the vehicles are also availible, catered towards hobbyists such as adventurers and explorers. The Underground counter-culture movement has given rise to an interest in old cars, motor bikes and fossiel fuel based vehicles, resulting in a lucrative niche in the Black Market for antique transports and the fuel that powers them. Such antique motor junkeys are known as Roadsters, and are heavily frowned upon by the rest of the society due to the high amount of deaths Roadsters cause, making up 64% of all transportation related deaths annually in the world. It should be noted, however, that the majority of these fatalities are the Roadsters themselves, most of which have never seen a seatbelt and wonder what that weird belt thing was rubbing into their shoulder on the driving seat. Surviving roadsters, when confronted on whether there was a seatbelt present in the vehicle usually respond that they had cut it off their seats thinking it was some strange 21st century sales tag, similar to ones found on the backside of one's underwear. The elusive 2011 Toyota Prius v is particularly sought after by male Roadsters, who believe that the Prius aesthetically oozes with masculinity and will help them get a girlfriend. 'Global' Modern inter-continental travel is accomplished by three methods: the first, by conventional, high-speed airplanes that skim the stratosphere, the second, by long distance vaccum tunnels that transport frictionless pods at speeds exceeding the stratoplanes, and the third, by fusion ships that are used soley for high risk or exceptionally large cargo or goods. The vaccum tunnels are preferred by delivery services and in the movement of goods and non-passengers, as an accident involving a puncture of the vaccum tunnel is highly explosive and more frequent than one in a stratoplane or on a fusion ship. The vaccum tunnels run below ground, and under the sea floor, and are in turn housed by larger tunnels which act as stations for the docking and unloading of goods and passengers. The energy required to increase the speed of the pod through pressurized air is almost completely recycled by the breaking mechanisms, as there is no loss of energy through friction in the vaccum. This was one of the vaccum's selling points during the early 40s, though with the advent of cheap ubiquotous fusion power conserving energy is no longer a major concern. The stratoplanes and fusion ships at their core are simply quicker, safer, and more efficient versions of their predecessors, airplanes and freighters, and as such, will not be gone into explicit detail as the author is hungry and needs a break. One detail will be divuldged, however: all such upgrades of conventional modes of transportation still lack complementary brown paper bags for passengers to vommit into in case of motion sickness. This phenomenon, known as Kepler's Rule states that no matter how technologically advanced and utopian a civilization gets, by a fudamental law of nature known as Kepler's Constant, brown paper bags will always be a 42 cents extra charge on the invoice at the end of the trip. 'Space' Modern space travel was gradually transformed during the 40s and 50s with advances in solar sail technology that allowed spacecraft to reach maximum speeds far exceeding that of previous rocket propulsion models. This allowed more and more frequent manned missions to the Moon, and combined with the utilization of robots to aid the base's skeleton construction crew, a base on the moon was built and successfully run, demonstrating that permanent, self-sustained living was possible and also economically viable. With the sucess of the Moon Base experiment, the Interplanetary Networking Program gained widespread support in the International Space Agency , and the mission to settle Mars and build a similar base on Martian soil was approved. With further advances in solar sail technology as well as a new form of fusion rockets that would allow a spaceraft to reach 5% of light speed, the Martian Explorer I expedition was planned. The expedition resulted in the catastrophic failure of the new fusion rockets, and a second expedition was attempted using the same fusion rockets. After an unrelated error and public pressure that it was too soon to use the new fusion rockets, the International Space Agency sent fusion rockets back into development and adopted the sole use of solar sails in the expedition. The third expedition was a resounding success and as of 2113, the progress the I.N.P. is making is encouraging. The problem frought fusion rocket propulsion system has also been re-approved by the I.S.A. and the first voyage to Mars with the system is scheduled for late 2114. The rockets are now capable of 14% of light speed, with engineers claiming that they will achieve light speed by the year 2150. Pleasure cruises into orbit remain popular in the year 2113, and with the constant improvement of space travel, more and more curious travelers are able to visit the moon on commercial flights. The Moon Base has found a second life as a vacation resort for tourists interested in an exotic get away. There is also a sizable population of migrant poets, writers, and philosophers who bought permanent apartments in the Moon base to ponder the infinitiy of Time and Space. Personal transports capable of reaching the moon are yet to be economically viable, but leading engineers and economists predict that it is only a matter of time before scientific advances and market forces remedy this. Philosophers argue that it is only a matter of time before anything happens, really, but as the majority of them are up in the moon, their opinion on the Earth remains that of an existential minority. Food Rayan Robotics Rayan 'Contact Lenses' Medicine Jun Time Dissonance Time dissonance is a phenomenon that had been commonly referred to as time travel roughly before the 22nd century. As of now, the concept of time dissonance differs from that of time travel in a sense that time dissonance deals with the idea of manipulation of spacetime, whereas time travel deals with the idea of interstellar, intergalactic, an or multiversal travelling. Time consonance is an everyday phenomenon through individual and collective cognitive experiences. Time dissonance acts as a binary opposite to that of time consonance, where spacetime dissonance is created through the basis of the chaos theory. Origin In 4th June 2064, the first time dissonance phenomenon occurred in an underwater basement of the fusion-powered Exogenesis Research Center and its Project co-funded by NASA and CSA. The first time dissonance was a text message received five seconds before it was actually sent. The incident of the text message gained interplanetary attention, on Earth, Moon, and Mars also. Much of its attention was due to the controversy regarding possible paradoxes regarding the text messages. Initially after the incident, the most coherent and cited theory that partially explains the success of the time dissonance caused by the “time travel” of the text message was the pragmatic-agnostic theory. The pragmatic-agnostic theory explains the dissonance by simply rejecting the notion of knowable paradoxes; in other words, even if parallel universes exist, we would remain incapable of knowing such existence due to our limited understanding of the universe at that time period. Shortly after the incident, the Exogenesis Project Committee presented their words, quoting from their chairperson, “We ourselves are puzzled with such a coincidental and profoundly life changing event. While this incident would remain a milestone in our scientific discoveries, it is important to remember the natural intentions of the Exogenesis Project.” The Exogenesis Project was set up in 2027, supervened by the signing of the Peking Protocol of 2026. As a consequence, its predecessor, the failed program called Communication with extraterrestrial intelligence (CETI) was officially abandoned. CETI later developed as an Underground activity. Presently, multi-dimensionalism is held high regards among leading scholars. The string theory offered an early model for the development of multi-dimensionalism. The completion of all seven conjectures in the Millennium Prize Problems in 2049 gave birth to another series of new conjectures based on these axioms. The solved conjectures, as expected, provided more clarity in explaining our four-dimensional experiential cognition and multidimensional reality of our universe. We humans occupy four-dimensions in most cases, with a fifth and sixth dimension acting as close boundaries. Other dimensions exist, however are inaccessible under our human conditions, but may be accessible for beings of other properties. The range of possibly dimensions could be an explanation for the reason why we are still unable to precisely locate extraterrestrial neighbors. For more information regarding current spacetime theories and model, visit the category page. 'Extraterrestrialism ' The search for extraterrestrial beings has had a breakthrough when multidimensionalism was partially mathematically proven. It is thought that the concept of spacetime and humanly conditions we experience could be different or practically non-existent to specific extraterrestrial life forms. While there is a chance of extraterrestrials occupying similar dimensions of those that we occupy, the chances of them within reachable distance in this universe remains doubtful. The complexities of multidimensionalism and related ideas have cause wide circulation of the agnostic belief, claiming that other dimensions are unknowable in the theory of knowledge. While others still believe that it is only a matter of time that these dimensions are deciphered for human understanding.